Environmental Diagnostics has long term objectives of developing and manufacturing inexpensive kits for use by industry, agriculture and government to screen for health related substances such as drugs-of-abuse, pesticides, etc. A specific aim of the Company is to further develop its patented immunoassay technology with innovations which will result in a screening kit for cannabinoids and, potentially, other drugs-of-abuse. At the conclusion of Phase I of SBIR, the Company expects to produce a laboratory prototype of a screening kit for cannabinoid which is sensitive to the low ng/ml range; rapid (5 minute test); suitable for use with either saliva, urine, or whole blood from a finger prick; easy-to-use requiring the addition of one drop of sample and additions of two reagents; hand-held requiring no instrumentation; configured for a potential shelf life of several months at room temperature; constructed of low cost materials; and ready for extensive testing and product development in Phase II. Such an accomplishment will involve several technological innovations and result in a potential for widespread commercialization in drug control and enforcement.